


小段子合集第六弹

by pearlsea



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsea/pseuds/pearlsea





	小段子合集第六弹

17、梅雨季节消极怠工的总长

把他唤醒的是唇上熟悉的触感，温暖、轻柔、带着点遮掩不住的急躁。村山睁开眼睛，满目是恋人灿烂的金发。  
弯起眼睛的同时村山笑出声，但因为嘴巴被堵住只能发出鼻音，他抬起双手抱住Cobra覆在上方的身体，衔住对方的嘴唇轻轻吮吸。  
Cobra用手扣住村山的后脑加深这个吻，刚刚转醒的身体还有点迟钝，湿润的舌头钻进口腔的酥麻触感让村山又闭上眼睛，尝到Cobra嘴里有薄荷的味道。不激烈但足够深入的早安吻持续了很久，在村山又感觉到睡意的时候终于结束。  
“早……”嘴里过多的唾液让发音比平时还要含糊，村山擦擦眼睛，眼前的Cobra发型和服装都是准备好可以出门的样子，“要走了吗……？”  
“啊。”这么说着，山王总长俊美端正的脸上表情却相当郁闷。  
村山还没醒透也知道Cobra为什么不开心，今天的早晨也充斥着细碎的雨声，进入梅雨季以来，早上就要出发上班的Cobra总是这样。  
村山好笑地用手心蹭一脸幼稚表情的Cobra的脸颊：“今天也加油啊Cobra酱，晚上买蛋糕回来给你吃哦。”  
十几个钟头之后的甜点抚慰不了要去上班的人，Cobra把脑袋埋进村山的颈窝，小声又泄气地骂了句“可恶”。村山打了个哈欠，微笑着揉揉Cobra抹好发胶新鲜出炉的发型。  
临行前的亲昵在Cobra抚上村山的胸口时有些脱轨，即使在空调房里到早上村山也会踢掉被子，所以那只手和皮肤只隔了薄薄一层T恤。  
“呃、男人的胸也可以安慰人的吗……？”村山想起鬼邪高校内出现过的色情漫画，女孩子掀起自己的上衣露出饱满的胸部，说出“没事吧？要揉胸吗？”这种意义不明的台词。  
回答他的是拇指按住乳头轻轻打圈这样意图明显的行为。  
“Cobra酱不会迟到的话我是无所谓……可是我还不想动……昨天晚上明明……哈呼~”又打了个哈欠，村山在颈间的轻吻和胸前泛起的淡淡快感中再次阖上双眼。  
大概是连日积累的烦躁终于要爆发，今日怎么也不想出门的Cobra在洗漱好之后晃回寝室里，看到还在大睡的恋人有些不平衡，凭着半是泄愤半是寻求慰藉的心情才亲上隔了一夜还红润诱人的嘴唇。至于发展成这样……就当成是早晨正常的生理现象好了。  
村山在半梦半醒间闭着眼任Cobra动作，声音和身体的反应都很坦率，反而让他有种在做坏事的错觉。手隔着裤子摸上他鼓起的下身，村山发出软绵绵的呼噜声，动作懒散地把双腿打得更开，在Cobra揉弄了一小会儿之后不满地抓住他的手腕，带着它越过裤腰探进自己的裤子里。  
“……唔、嗯……嗯……”  
温热干燥的手直接握住在早晨自然勃起的性器，村山终于半睁开眼睛，一边享受爱抚一边勾住Cobra的脖子安慰地一下下亲他的脸。自己身上的睡裤很轻松就被脱下，村山去松Cobra的皮带却不得章法，Cobra自己解开才打理好不久的皮带和裤子，俯下身让两人的性器蹭在一起。  
“进来也可以的……”村山随着Cobra慢节奏的摩擦声音变得黏腻撩人，“也不会花很多时间、射进来等下我可以自己清理掉……”  
没有别的人会有机会看到凶恶高校的不良番长在起床时用迷迷糊糊的童颜说出这样直白引诱的话语，Cobra又咬紧牙关骂了一句，双手握紧贴合的性器加重动作：“……怎么可能、让你自己来啊……”  
村山于是安心地抱紧Cobra，鼻间是对方身上的衣物干净清新的洗涤剂的气味。两人抵着额头互相磨蹭下身的敏感，直接而简单的抚慰带来的快感并不那么刺激，相交的轻喘低得像暧昧的梦呓。村山近距离地看见跨在自己身上缓缓挺动身体的Cobra低垂的眼睫下的隐忍，忍不住偏头亲亲他的唇角，对方无意识地笑了笑，空出来一只手抚摸村山的脸颊，嘴唇覆上村山的开始浅尝辄止的亲吻。舌头相触之后很快离开，再换着角度吻下来，想要挽留的唇舌间发出黏稠的声音。  
欲情缓慢地被推至高潮，在射精之前Cobra把村山衣服推上去露出光滑白皙的小腹，两个人的体液一起射在上面。  
“有心情去上班了吗？”村山问用纸巾帮他擦干净的Cobra。  
Cobra把纸巾扔掉，站起来拉好裤链和皮带：“当然没有。”  
村山揶揄地笑，看到对方三两下恢复成衣装整齐的样子，想到刚才一大早的温存莫名地有些脸热，侧身抱住了被子：“那走好啊，Cobra酱。”  
背后传来有气无力的回应。过了一小会儿，是突然倒抽一口气的声音。  
“Cobra、呜哇！”  
想要翻身的人被突然摔到床上的重量压住，村山挣扎着探出脑袋，眼睛睁得圆圆的。  
“……混蛋老爸、早说啊……”  
抱着他的Cobra手上握着的手机屏幕映出来自加油站老板的关于今天歇业休息的信息。  
“啊——太棒啦Cobra酱！”  
村山帮着Cobra欢呼，后者已经飞快地脱掉长裤和外衣，滚回被恋人的体温烘得暖暖的床上。

因为刚抹好发胶就躺回床上，吃过简单的早午餐后，Cobra花了不少时间处理好惨不忍睹的头发才从浴室走出来。  
村山在盯着电视看。一直在播报新闻和天气情况的频道现在播放着广告，Cobra走过去看到那是某处摩天轮的宣传，村山喃喃地说了句“好想去啊”，同时往旁边挪了挪给Cobra腾出了位置。  
性格里一些地方像小孩一样的鬼邪高番长经常在看到电视广告的食物时条件反射一样地说“好想吃啊”，所以Cobra并没有在意。洗干净的金色发丝还有些湿湿的，因为一直漂染所以发质不是太好，发尾僵硬又凌乱，Cobra正想着既然在家里一天就这样由它去的时候，旁边的村山再一次开了口。  
“Cobra酱，我们去坐摩天轮吧？”  
“哈……？”

 

18、在外偷偷摸摸的一点小活动

“哪里学到的？”一吻结束，Cobra压着嗓子，潮热的吐息喷在村山才退出他的口腔的舌头上。  
背部紧贴着他的胸口、倚在Cobra怀里的人得意地低笑，仰仰脑袋，像猫向人示好的亲昵，鼻尖和嘴唇滑过Cobra的脸颊，一小片湿热落在他扣着耳钉的耳朵上。  
“Cobra酱老师不记得了吗？”温暖湿润的舌头反复舔着柔软的耳垂，语毕又把它整个含进去。  
“唔……”Cobra发出模糊的低吟，因为耳边粘稠绵密的声音搂着村山的手不自觉紧了紧，嘴角微微勾起笑意，“学车的时候这么用心就不至于把我的车刮坏了。”  
“所以说——”村山拖长音调，胡乱把嘴唇压在Cobra脸上，后者笑着不那么认真地躲，“对不起啦——修车的钱让我出嘛——”  
被刮出显眼划痕的机车现在在身后支撑着半倚靠的Cobra的身体，他用了点力气抱紧在怀里乱蹭的村山，手抓住他的下颌，把为了谢罪乖巧奉上的唇送到自己嘴边，低头狠狠亲了一口，又满足地放开。  
“说了不需要，你好好存钱买车，离目标还差很远吧？”  
“弄花了Cobra酱的宝贝机车不仅没被打死还不用出钱，这个世界这么温柔的吗！”  
“啊？是给你的特权，感谢的对象不要搞错了。”  
“是——谢谢Cobra酱——”  
所谓谢礼又是绵长而黏腻的亲吻，柔滑的舌头探进Cobra嘴里讨好地舔过齿根和舌面，在敏感的上颚轻轻撩过时揽着村山的手臂收紧，把他的身体更往怀里嵌，Cobra喉咙里压抑着难耐的声音。村山忍不住转了个身，双手捧住Cobra的脸肆意吮舔，像在品尝什么甘甜的美味一样，不得不换气的时候才短暂地分开，急切的呼吸声和啧啧的水声在规律的海浪声中时隐时现。  
“哈……才一开始就这么努力，等下该怎么办？”  
再次告一段落时Cobra一边喘气一边调侃他，很满意于恋人斗志满满的诚意，但对方脸颊发红眼睛湿润的样子在橘色的夕晖中显得过于可口在现在的情形下让Cobra有点困扰。  
他用手指擦掉村山唇上亮晶晶的唾液，移开目光远望一眼海上的落日，吐出一口气试图让自己在清爽的海风中平静下来：“走吧。现在回去的话还、喂！”  
因为Cobra是稍微分开双腿靠坐在机车上，站在他身前的村山很容易就找到更进一步的余地，毫无掩饰地将大腿贴到Cobra微微有了反应的胯间。  
“还没完呢。我可是很认真的，Cobra酱。”双手也撑到车身上把Cobra困在中间，村山眯着眼睛的狡黠笑容里既有真诚的好意又有可爱的色气，一时让人分辨不出来是温驯还是野生的气质。  
Cobra像叹息那样发出一声轻笑，觉得可能是在热情的亲吻和与世隔绝的宁静中脑子都有点不清醒，他一手钳住村山的下巴缓缓摩挲：“喔，所以还有什么？”  
“嗯……”  
没有想到刚才仿佛成竹在胸的人现在才歪着脑袋在思考，Cobra再次失笑，拇指揉了揉村山肉感的下唇：“剩下的晚上再讨回来，哪？”  
“唔！”村山一口咬在了Cobra的拇指上，衔着指尖发音含糊，“可以用嘴做吗？”  
“哈？在这里？”  
已经是黄昏快要接近夜晚，但这里好歹也是野外。天空远阔，海风吹拂，遥远的地方有海鸟悠长的鸣叫声传来。可Cobra无法否认，听到非常识的提议时自己背后窜起兴奋的电流，村山在暮色中闪烁的清亮眼睛像属于传说里在黑夜出没的魅惑魔物。  
“没事的吧，在这边练车一个下午也没有什么人。”暗示性地伸出舌头擦过Cobra拇指的指腹，村山的手已经开始滑向他的裤腰。  
确实是见不到什么人的路段，而且为了看夕阳还把车骑到了海滩下面，这样路面上来人也看不到他们，加上天色渐暗……Cobra无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，觉得渐渐接受脱轨逻辑的自己好像很糟糕，身体却没有这样的动摇，贴着村山的部位越发滚烫躁动。  
村山得逞似的笑了笑，利索地用手指挑开纽扣后，弯下腰把脑袋凑过去咬住裤链拉下。  
“这样不好做，Cobra酱。”村山向上看他，眼睛比往常还要像无辜可爱的小动物，隔着薄薄的布料用脸颊磨蹭发热的性器的样子却不是那么回事。  
Cobra当村山是和他出来又是兜风又是练车的玩疯了，但事到如今跟着他的节奏到了这一步，到底自己也没有推卸责任的借口。闭着眼睛再次轻轻叹气，Cobra稍微调整了一下坐姿，一只手按在身侧的位置，一只手插进村山脑后的头发里，右腿抬起来踩在排气管上。  
“这样？”  
分开的空间足够村山自由地动作，他在Cobra腿中间跪好，最后一抹灿烂的夕照勾勒着毛绒绒的头发。

“嘿咻——”村山重重地跨到后座上，并没有想刻意遮掩的部位贴着Cobra的身体。  
Cobra叼着烟吐出一口烟雾，反手揉揉村山抵在他肩膀上的脑袋：“去附近的旅馆？”  
“唔。”  
Cobra从口袋里掏出便携烟灰缸，把烟头扔进去。  
“Cobra酱的车呐。”  
“嗯？”  
“油箱盖的那个装饰，王冠的那个。”  
“嗯。”  
“好碍事。太碍事了。”  
“嗯。”Cobra终于发现自己的底线在村山面前已经低得无法再低，爱车被这样评价自己居然没有反驳，反而心情很好地在他膝盖上拍了拍，“等你买了车之后可以再试试。”  
“试什么——”  
“你说试什么。”Cobra露出村山没能看到的微笑，发动机车往来时的方向出发。

 

\- Fin -


End file.
